1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp device, more particularly to a lamp device with an interchangeable communication module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, light-emitting diode (LED) lamp devices have be come more popular owing to maturity of technology. Advantages of the LED lamp device, such as long service time and high controllability, encourages communication control technology for lamp devices, such as infrared, Zigbee, Digital Addressable Lighting Interface (DALI), or power line, to flourishingly develop. A controller of a conventional LED lamp device may wiredly or wirelessly communicate with a control terminal through a communication interface, so as to control luminance and color temperature of a LED lamp in the LED lamp device in accordance with a control command from the control terminal. However, the communication interface and the controller of the conventional LED lamp device are usually inseparably disposed (or disposed on the same circuit board). Therefore, when a user wants to adopt a new communication protocol for controlling the LED lamp device (i.e., to change a way for communication with the control terminal) the user has to replace the whole LED lamp device since the communication interface and the controller of the LED lamp device are inseparable and since firmware for configuring the controller is incompatible with the new communication protocol. It will cost the user a lot of money to replace the whole LED lamp device, and it is a waste of resources to replace the LED lamp device which is still usable especially in view of environmental protection awareness.